Nurarihyon
|Title = Supreme Commander |Title 2 = Ayakashi-sama |Gender = Male |Status = Alive |Race = Yōkai (Nurarihyon) |Belongings = Super gross candy |Belongings 2 = 2 pipes |Date of Birth = January 31 |Clan = Nura Clan |Height = 143 cm (4'8") |Weight = 40 kg (88 lbs) |Family = Rikuo Nura (grandson) |Family 2 = Yōhime (wife) |Family 3 = Wakana Nura (daughter-in-law) |Family 4 = Rihan Nura (son, deceased) |Seiyu = Chikao Ōtsuka |Seiyu 2 = Kōji Yusa (Young) |Manga Debut = Act 1 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 }} is the grandfather of Rikuo Nura, father of Rihan Nura and the first Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. Appearance As a Nurarihyon, his head protrudes backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd. Nurarihyon wears a brown robe over a dark green kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri). In the past, Nurarihyon was significantly taller. His hair was very similar to that of Rihan and Rikuo's yokai form in that it was long and protruded outward from the back of his head. The top half of his hair was a goldish-white while the bottom half of his hair was black. Nurarihyon's outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri, along with a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf hanging around his shoulders like a shawl. Black ink-like markings could be seen around his eyes and in his hair. Personality 400 years ago, in his prime, he seemed overeager and a bit rash in his quest to become the Lord of Pandemonium. He was also hot-headed, as seen when he attacked Nijo Castle without any planning and even without definitive knowledge that his Hyakki Yako would come to assist him, all to rescue Yōhime. Though it's said that he plays pranks on humans, he doesn't really hate them - rather, he doesn't believe humans should interfere in yokai affairs. He dislikes the fact that Rikuo goes to school and acts human but he respects his wishes. In the present, he is a bit more perverted than 400 years ago. He has also become calmer and thinks his decisions through. He tends to have a habit of investigating things on his own without informing others, even disappearing for long spans of time without prior notice. Once Rikuo decided to accept the mantle of leading the Nura Clan, Nurarihyon proved to be very demanding of his grandson - primarily because he believed that Rikuo was capable of surpassing even himself. History About 500 Years Ago Nurarihyon first formed the Nura Clan, which consisted primarily of the current-day board members and their respective clans. The Nura Clan of the time fought against the militant Gyūki Clan, which was one of the strongest warrior factions in the yokai world. Led by Nurarihyon, the Nura Clan made a sudden trek to Mount Nejireme to challenge Gyūki and his subordinates. The battle lasted three days and three nights, resulting in the Nura Clan's victory. Rather than beheading Gyūki, however, Nurarihyon praised his strength and offered him to a place in the Nura Clan. A few days after the end of their battle, they exchanged sakazuki and Nurarihyon became a pseudo-father to Gyūki. 400 Years Ago 400 years ago, he fell in love with Yōhime and became determined to make her his wife. Shortly after Yōhime received Nenekirimaru from Koremitsu as a means of protection against yōkai, Nurarihyon slipped into her house and they met for the first time. Thinking that Nurarihyon had come to kill her and eat her liver, Yohime sliced his arm with Nenekirimaru. The wound that resulted, much to Nurarihyon's surprise, didn't simply heal over and in a panic over the severe effect of the wound, Yōhime healed him with her ability immediately afterwards. Unfortunately, anything further that might have happened was interrupted by Koremitsu, and Nurarihyon fled into the night, promising to return. right|thumb|200px|Courting Yōhime True to his word, Nurarihyon returned some time later, discovering that Yohime had been confined to her quarters indefinitely by her father. Responding to her unspoken wish to be free again, he used his yōkai abilities as the "Nurarihyon" to steal her away for a night on the town. He took her to Shimabara, where the rest of the Nura Clan was staying, and it was there, in front of his subordinates, that he proposed to her. He later returned her to her father's estate, without receiving a definitive answer to his proposal. When he returned the following night, he came upon the aftermath of Satori and Oni Hitokuchi's visit to the estate and was informed of Yōhime's kidnapping. Realizing that she had been taken to Ōsaka Castle, he armed himself with Nenekirimaru and decided to storm the castle to rescue her - despite his subordinates' warnings that facing the castle's owner, Hagoromo Gitsune, would be foolhardy. Nurarihyon entered the castle alone, but ultimately his Hyakki Yakō burst through the walls to provide support. Soon, one-on-one battles broke out between the Nura Clan and the Kyoto Yōkai, and Nurarihyon himself faced off against Hagoromo Gitsune - who still held Yōhime hostage. At first, the battle did not go in his favor, as Hagoromo Gitsune's abilities proved to be more powerful than he had anticipated. Nevertheless, he remained undeterred and, if possible, more confident than ever of his eventual victory because of his incredible love for Yōhime. Nurarihyon used his Meikyō Shisui technique and struck Hagoromo Gitsune a devastating blow with Nenekirimaru. Having lost all of the spiritual energy she had been collecting, Hagoromo Gitsune relinquished her hold on Yōhime and fled to the rooftop. After ascertaining that the rest of the Nura Clan could handle themselves, Nurarihyon followed her for a final showdown. Upon reaching the rooftop, Nurarihyon's beating heart was ripped from his chest by Hagoromo Gitsune's tails and devoured, which regenerated a portion of her power (and shortened Nurarihyon's lifespan considerably). The two powerful yōkai clashed once more, but Nurarihyon's victory was only assured by the arrival of Hidemoto and his shikigami Hagun. Using the combined power of Hagun and Nenekirimaru, Hagoromo Gitsune was defeated - though this didn't prevent the escape of her spirit form. She subsequently cursed Nurarihyon (that his yōkai bloodline would die out) before vanishing. Having defeated the former "master of all spirits", Nurarihyon then takes up the title. Yōhime, who had climbed up to the roof, healed Nurarihyon's wounds and, reciprocating his love, eventually became his wife. In time, she then went on to give birth to their son Rihan, who Nurarihyon often looked after - frequently with unintentionally bizarre results. 300 Years Ago Nurarihyon offered his assistance to Inugamigyōbu Danuki's forces in storming Matsuyama Castle, but was turned down. Subsequently, Nurarihyon was succeeded by his son as Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. Synopsis Gyūki Arc Shikoku Arc Tōno Arc Kyōto Arc Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Techniques Even in his old age, he can easily beat Night Rikuo and Muchi, normal demons feel so much "Fear" that he is invisible to them until he strikes, that's his "Meikyō Shisui". *''Shin-Meikyoushisui''- A technique that frightens the enemy with overwhelming "fear" making the enemy unable to sense his presence *''Shin-Kyoukasuigetsu-'' A technique that shift enemy's awareness and cuts "fear". Relationships *'Yōhime': Nurarihyon's wife. He was willing to do anything for her, even challenge the then-master of all spirits Hagoromo Gitsune. He once said that just having her by his side would make the world shine brighter. Quotes Trivia *His past form was voted the 2nd most popular character in the character popularity poll with 1210 votes, while his present form ranked 23rd with only 120 votes, tied with Kokehime. In the second poll, his past form ranked down to 6th. *In the first season of the anime, Nurarihyon is seen wearing a three-eyed wolf around his shoulders during the battle with Gyūki about 500 years ago. However, in the manga and the second season, Gyūki is the one who both kills and offers the wolf to Nurarihyon, 400 years ago. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Male Characters